FIN DE SEMANA
by Pily-chan
Summary: UA Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari realizan un viaje de fin de semana para relajarse. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru hacen lo mismo... Ellos no se conocen, pero esa aventura en una bella y tradicional ciudad les traerá la felicidad que anhelaban. Capítulos cortos.
1. TRAICIÓN

CAPÍTULO 1. TRAICIÓN

ELLA

Definitivamente no es sencillo vivir con la sensación de que alguien ha violado la confianza que uno depositó en esa persona.

Pero bueno, ¿qué podía esperarse? Conocer a alguien en un antro y que ese alguien prometa en menos de una semana bajarte el cielo y las estrellas tampoco es un buen presagio, ¿no es así?

Sin embargo, todo pasa por algo, y definitivamente era mucho mejor saber la clase de persona que era el "amable", "dulce" y "caballeroso" Kabuto antes de que sus propias emociones no pudieran ser controladas. Con esto no quería decir que fuese indiferente al hecho de ver a su, hasta entonces, novio en brazos de una hermosa pelirroja, pero ella tenía bien claro que seis meses de relación no bastaron para amarlo.

No sabía en realidad cómo definir la palabra "amor", pero definitivamente "eso" de lo que han hablado poetas durante siglos, no era lo que en algún momento sintió por el traidor aquel.

Él

Sí, es cierto, uno aprende a vivir con espinas clavadas en el corazón. Aun no sabía si esas espinas saldrían en algún momento, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que su vida no se había terminado.

Es terrible soportar la traición, pero lo es elevado a la centésima potencia cuando quien te traiciona es a quien ha sido tu amiga y amada por años.

Esa pelirrosa en verdad era una diosa, por ello, ningún mortal podría poseerla. A esa Diosa de peculiar cabellera y hermosos ojos esmeraldas le gustaba jugar, y él había sido el juguete en turno. Afortunadamente tuvo en claro eso desde que inició su romance con la modelo. Y ahora que esa relación quedaba en el olvido, se agradecía y felicitaba a si mismo por su sensatez.

Bien, su vida iniciaría desde cero. Las cosas cambiarían y esa Haruno jamás lo vería derrotado o sufriendo por ella. ¡Un Uchiha jamás se rebajaría a eso!

Desquitarse no era una opción. Ni siquiera se le apetecía. Eso de las venganzas pasionales y los desquites siempre le parecieron problemáticos… Afortunadamente, ya tenía un plan bajo la manga… Definitivamente, las cosas mejorarían…

HOLA CHICOS DE NARUTO:

Me presento con ustedes: Soy Pily-chan y llevo ya un rato escribiendo en fanfiction net. Actualmente me mantengo activa en la sección de Resident Evil, pero he querido incursionar en esta sección debido a la fascinación que tengo por la pareja SasuHina.

Les presento esta serie de capítulos cortos (la intención inicial era que fuese Drabbles, pero la cantidad de palabras varía demasiado entre cada capítulo, por lo que descarté esa idea), los cuales, siendo honesta, estaban dirigidos para otro anime, pero decidí modificarlos para ingresarlos a esta sección y compartir con ustedes esta aventura.

Espero sean de su agrado.

Pily-chan


	2. MEJORES AMIGOS

MEJORES AMIGOS

ELLA

A pesar de haber sido traicionada, engañada, humillada y relegada por su novio, uno de los motivos por los que Hinata sonreía a diario era por sus amigos. Ellos la habían apoyado incondicionalmente en ese momento.

Muchos pensaron que la chica estaría destrozada ante semejante bajeza cometida por Kabuto. Incluso Kiba y Shino estuvieron más que dispuestos a tirarle unos cuantos dientes a ese medicucho de quinta por haberle roto el corazón de forma irreparable a su frágil Hinata, pero al cabo de los días sus amigos, a quienes ella consideraba sus hermanos del alma, se dieron cuenta de que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Ahora, todo su entusiasmo estaba puesto en ese viaje. Una ciudad con tradiciones, alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, en pleno festival, y a mitad del ciclo escolar durante todo un fin de semana. Y por si fuera poco, en compañía de sus mejores amigas: Tenten, Temari e Ino. Ese viaje tenia potencial de convertirse en algo digno de recordar, en definitiva.

ÉL

¿Amigos? Sólo uno. El mejor de todos. Su hermano, podría decirse, aun y cuando Itachi era un gran bigbro. Se conocían desde niños y su amistad nunca había sido cuestionada. Desafortunadamente vivían en ciudades diferentes, y eso dificultaba que se viesen a menudo.

No era que se sintiese solo o abandonado. Estaba tomando bastante bien su rompimiento con Sakura. Una noche de borrachera había bastado para sacarla de su sistema, y eso para los hombres era en verdad un record.

Pero ese viaje en el cual se encontraría con Naruto hacía que las cosas le parecieran mucho menos grises. Además, parecía que su hiperactivo y rubio amigo llevaría a unos tipos "super cool".

Debía reconocer que el semestre le estaba pareciendo en verdad pesado. Necesitaba descansar, y ese fin de semana se le antojaba como una verdadera bendición de los Dioses. Ojalá ellos se pusieran de acuerdo para que todo fuese a pedir de boca.

HOLA DE NUEVO

Capítulo segundo súper corto, pero en el próximo hallarán más contenido. Quiero darles las gracias por los reviews! Sólo lamento mucho que el orden en el que aparecieron publicados los personajes en el resumen pudiese confundirlos. El fic es completamente un SasuHina. Aparecerá algo de ShikaTem, NaruIno y NejiTen.

En fin, sin más nos vemos pronto!

Pily-chan.


	3. REENCUENTROS

REENCUENTROS

ELLA

¡Maravillosa! Sencillamente maravillosa. La ciudad no estaba a más de cinco horas de viaje por carretera. Partieron de la Universidad a las doce de la noche del día jueves, lo cual había sido una experiencia interesante.

Al llegar a su destino se sintió perfectamente satisfecha. Era de madrugada, sentía algo de frío, pero tenia un excelente presentimiento. Ino, Temari y Tenten bajaron del autobús para recoger su equipaje. Se veían bastante somnolientas y esto le arrancó una sonrisa de inmediato.

Reencontrarse con sus mejores amigas después de varias semanas le causó una dicha increíble. Nunca la habían dejado sola, siempre se mantenían en contacto, sin embargo, ahora estarían todo un fin de semana disfrutando de su soltería.

Claro, convencer a su padre de que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola no fue tarea fácil. Tal y como Temari, la "rubia rebelde", según su padre, le aconsejó, Hinata pagó con dos meses de anticipación su boleto de autobús, preparó su equipaje, pero dejó para último momento el comunicarle a su padre la decisión de viajar.

Él por supuesto que se opuso con sus mejores argumentos: "Eres incapaz de cuidarte sola", "Quizá te pierdas en una ciudad en la que nunca has estado, ya que además eres tan distraída", "Será una verdadera molestia tener que ir a buscarte a ese sitio cuando me informen de tu desaparición".

Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, su hermanita intervino intentando ayudarla, pero lo que en verdad inclinó la balanza a su favor fue la charla que su padre sostuvo con su primo, a la cual ella no fue invitada. Quizá nunca sabría lo que se habló en el lujoso estudio de su padre, pero lo que quiera que haya sido bastó para que Hiashi Hyuuga permitiera el viaje y además le diera una jugosa suma para sus gastos personales.

Él

El olor a la mañana siempre le había gustado. El rocío brindaba un aroma exquisito al cual no podía resistirse. A pesar de esa agradable sensación, le urgía encontrar una habitación lo más pronto posible.

Habían llegado a las seis de la mañana al poblado, y a su alrededor veían a bastantes chicos que buscaban una casa que rentara alguna habitación para quedarse hasta el día del cierre del festival. Entre esos chicos estaban ellos. Llevaban dos horas llevando a cuestas el equipaje sin encontrar un lugar decente.

Sasuke se maldecía una y otra vez por haber cedido ante los argumentos de su amigo: "Oh, vamos, para qué llevar auto si lo que queremos es vivir la experiencia completa, además habrá tanta gente en la ciudad que no podremos desplazarnos con libertad entre las pequeñas calles."

En eso último sí que tenía razón. Un desfile de humanos peregrinaba, como ellos mismos, intentando hallar un sitio donde quedarse. Al menos no era el único con el rostro de pocos amigos. Los amigos de Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji, estaban en las mismas.

Pero no podían culparlo por pedir un mínimo de comodidad: él era Sasuke Uchiha. Nunca lo hacían esperar, él no hacía filas para absolutamente nada en la vida, él no sabía lo que era buscar algo, porque a él las puertas se le abrían de par en par.

Naruto se las pagaría. Debido a la premura del viaje ni siquiera pudieron hacer una reservación, pues los hoteles estaban saturados. Él era impaciente por naturaleza y parecía que esa característica la compartía con Neji Hyuuga. Shikamaru Nara parecía fastidiado por la vida misma.

A pesar de que pasaron más de dos horas para hallar un par de habitaciones en un hotel de cuatro estrellas, con un par de camas individuales, ninguno de los chicos se arrepentía de haber hecho el viaje. De hecho Neji tenía la clara sensación de que algo muy bueno ocurriría. Y él era muy acertado en sus presentimientos.

La vieja ciudad de Konoha con ese bello festival anual prometía diversión… ¿Tres solteros jóvenes, apuestos y con bastantes ganas de pasar un buen rato la encontrarían? Apostaba a que sí.

Continuará…

Hola de nuevo!

He aquí el tercer capítulo. Como dije en el anterior, la cantidad de letras va en aumento. Espero que les haya gustado. Aun no habrá encuentros entre los chicos, pero ya muy pronto sucederá.

Espero que se hayan divertido y de nueva cuenta agradezco sus comentarios. Me hacen sonreír de oreja a oreja!

Hasta la próxima!

Pily-chan.


	4. MÚSICA

4. MÚSICA

ELLA

Hinata no podía pedir más. Después de algunos minutos de exhaustiva búsqueda, lograron encontrar una casa. La dueña, una mujer algo mayor y sumamente gentil les rentó el piso superior de su vivienda, la cual, por cierto, era bastante amplia en comparación de otros lugares que no parecían tener el mínimo de comodidades.

Al menos Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tenten quedaron satisfechas teniendo para ellas una habitación lo suficientemente grande para acomodar su voluminoso equipaje. No habían muchos muebles, salvo un par de camas, una matrimonial y otra individual que las chicas juntaron para dormir todas juntas y una cómoda con espejo. En el baño había agua caliente a cualquier hora y una linda terraza donde podrían sentarse a charlar en las noches, cuando las estrellas brillaban con su máximo esplendor.

Cuando recorrían las calles céntricas quedaron fascinadas por un chico pelirrojo, bastante apuesto, que tocaba maravillosamente una guitarra. Parecía que el instrumento hablaba por sí solo, transmitiendo mil y un sentimientos. El chico terminó con su canción y se dirigió a las muchachas:

-Señoritas, a las nueve de la noche daremos un recorrido por las principales calles de la ciudad. Iremos tocando canciones como la que acaban de escuchar. Somos, en total, siete músicos. Además, les daremos jugo de arándanos, la especialidad del lugar durante el recorrido. Y para convencerlas, al final llevaremos a todo el grupo a uno de los mejores antros que hay. Y todo por 1000 yenes.

-Me parece que estaría bien ir, ustedes que opinan –preguntó Hinata a sus amigas.

-Por mí no hay problema –dijo Temari-. ¡Vamos!

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, además, miren a ese chico, ¡está que se cae de bueno!

-¡Ino! –replicaron Tenten y Hinata al unísono.

-Oh, niñas, no me van a decir que no está como quiere –dijo Temari mirando de forma sugerente al hombre en cuestión.

-No, por supuesto que es sumamente atractivo –replicó la chica de ojos claros-, pero nosotras iremos a escuchar música, ¿verdad, Tenten?

La aludida estaba embelesada mirando a otro músico, éste con cabellera castaña. Por ello ni siquiera prestó atención al diálogo entre sus amigas.

Hinata sólo suspiró con resignación. Sus amigas eran todo un caso. Tan entretenida estaba con ellas que no se dio por enterada que una cámara fotográfica la retrataba varias veces.

ÉL

Caminaban por las calles sin mayor preocupación que tomar fotos. Cuatro chicos sumamente atractivos y caminando solos eran motivo de muchos suspiros y silbidos, así como uno que otro comentario respecto a su físico por parte de las féminas con poco pudor que habían asistido al festival.

A Sasuke le exasperaba eso, pero Naruto mantenía su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Neji únicamente permanecía indiferente, pues estaba más ocupado en hallar museos. Shikamaru no cambiaba de actitud, parecía aburrido.

-¡No cabe duda que esta ciudad en verdad es bella!

-Hmp. –"comentó" Sasuke-. Tiene mucha riqueza cultural.

-¿Cultural? Por el amor de dios, las chicas aquí son hermosas… -dijo con embelesamiento el único rubio del grupo.

-Eso no lo discuto –dijo el apático Nara. Quizá no estaba tan aburrido como aparentaba.

-¡Hey, jóvenes! –Dijo un muchacho- ¿Les agradaría un tour por la ciudad acompañados de excelente música, bebiendo jugo de arándanos?

-Claro, ¿por cuánto? –inquirió Naruto.

-1000 yenes por persona. El recorrido iniciará a las nueve de la noche.

-¿Y dura? –preguntó esta vez Sasuke.

-Aproximadamente, cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pero después del recorrido los llevaremos a un antro, y eso será hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

-No sé ustedes, pero me parece una buena oportunidad para conocer la ciudad como es debido –acotó Neji sumamente interesado-. ¿Vamos?

-Como quieras –respondió Shikamaru.

-¡Claro que iremos! –Comentó con algarabía Naruto a nombre de Sasuke.

-Perfecto -dijo el joven vendedor luego de hacer la transacción-. Nos vemos a las nueve de la noche frente al templo. Hasta entonces.

El cuarteto continuó con su inspección por los lugares más solicitados. Cuando Sasuke enfocaba una vieja y muy bella librería, alguien capturó su atención… Era una de las criaturas más bellas que existían sobre la tierra. ¡Pero esos ojos tan claros…! Por unos instantes quedó embelesado mirando la imagen que quedó grabada en su cámara. Cuando levantó la vista, la hermosa chica había desaparecido. Parecía que ese viaje traería a su vida algo interesante, después de todo…

Continuará…

Cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Finalmente en el próximo podremos ver el ansiado encuentro de nuestros protagonistas. La historia será realmente corta, espero que les guste.

Nuevamente, gracias por sus críticas, comentarios, muestras de apoyo y sobre todo por saber cuántos SasuxHina habemos aquí. Estoy escribiendo un fanfic de KakaxHina, si les interesa, dense una vuelta por mi perfil.

Pues, sólo espero que la historia vaya cumpliendo sus expectativas… Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!

Hasta la próxima!

Pily-chan.


	5. DÍA DE LLUVIA

DÍA DE LLUVIA

ELLA

Todo el día fue de bullicio en compañía de sus amigas. Era muy gracioso ver a Ino coqueteando con cuanto chico apuesto le dirigiera una mirada. Temari también lo hacía, pero era un poco más discreta. Pero lo sorprendente era ver a la siempre seria Tenten babeando por algunos chicos que le resultasen atractivos. Definitivamente el haber cambiado de aires había hecho mella en sus amigas.

Hinata prefería mantenerse a raya con los hombres. Y lo irónico del asunto es que a ella le resultaban las cosas al revés, pues entre más deseaba parecer invisible, más miradas y cumplidos recibía al caminar por la calle. Obviamente sus amigas recibían una gran cantidad de elogios, pero Hinata Hyuuga se estaba llevando la medalla de oro.

Incluso hasta el hijo de la dueña de la casa donde se hospedaban la pretendía. Ella, con amabilidad, se excusaba, inventando cualquier pretexto para no tener que quedarse con ese chico a solas, que a simple vista la desnudaba con la mirada. Lo cierto de todo eso era que lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que ver con un hombre.

El chico que pretendía a Hinata les había dicho que durante la semana pasada, fecha en que el festival había dado inicio, había llovido a cántaros, por lo que probablemente ese día las cosas serían iguales. Y al observar el cielo, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que en realidad parecía que llovería, pero ni siquiera con el segundo diluvio se perderían de ese paseo por las calles.

Salieron de la casa a las 7:30 para dar una vuelta por los alrededores antes de llegar al punto de encuentro con el grupo que partiría. El chico de la casa de inmediato se juntó con las chicas con el pretexto de servir como guía.

A semejantes alturas Temari ya estaba fastidiada de ese tipo, así que para evitar decirle un par (o más) de palabras altisonantes caminó aprisa. Ino la siguió, y aunque Tenten quiso ser solidaria con Hinata, a ella también le parecía sumamente antipático el muchacho y huyó con las otras dos, por lo que Hinata se vio en la obligación de entablar una gentil pero fría conversación con el muchacho. No tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle creer que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero tampoco quería ser descortés. Sin embargo, en cuanto pudo perderse en la muchedumbre junto con sus amigas, lo hizo.

A las nueve en punto las chicas llegaron al punto de encuentro.

ÉL

Ellos no se aparecieron en su hotel en toda la tarde, se la pasaron paseando y entrando a museos; estaban convencidos que tres días no serían suficientes para observar todo lo que la bella ciudad les ofrecía. Sasuke en particular, con bastante disimulo trataba de encontrar a la chica bonita.

Si de por sí el lugar era fascinante, todos se percataron que en cuanto la luz del sol se ocultó las cosas mejoraban. Los bares ofrecían excelentes precios, y el sitio en si parecía sólo para jóvenes, pues a cualquier lado que se viera habían chicos interesados en pasar un rato ameno.

Ese festival atraía a personas de todo el país y del extranjero. Había mujeres hermosas mostrando sus atributos sin mayor problema, pero Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto estaban tomando vacaciones incluso en relaciones de pareja. Claro, conocer a alguien, charlar, y por qué no, compartir una noche no estaba completamente descartado, pero no era relevante conseguirlo. Sasuke esperaba poder entablar una conversación con la chica de los ojos color luna.

El reloj marcaba nueve menos cinco cuando llegaron al templo donde se reunirían. El grupo que partiría era en verdad numeroso, Shikamaru podía calcular que eran unas sesenta o quizá setenta personas, un noventa por ciento eran jóvenes de no más de 25 años. A Sasuke nunca le agradaron las aglomeraciones y estaba a punto de decirle a Naruto que él no continuaría con los planes, cuando la vio entre las personas.

Naruto, una vez iniciado el recorrido, vio a alguien conocido entre el tumulto. Esos ojos platinados eran reconocibles en cualquier lado, pero quedó fascinado al ver a una chica de larga y resplandeciente cabellera rubia. Alcanzó a ver sus ojos en un mínimo instante en el que tuvieron contacto visual, y él se quedó sin palabras.

Neji vio a su prima… La condición que puso su tío para permitirle a la joven heredera del emporio Hyuuga asistir al festival era que su primo la cuidara de cerca. Fue una verdadera fortuna que él ya tuviera planes para ir. Sin embargo, había decidido darle libertad a quien consideraba como una hermana menor. Pero esa decisión se fue al traste al mirar a una de las chicas que acompañaba a su prima: era preciosa. Tenía curvas justo donde se necesitaban, una cabellera castaña recogida en un peinado algo extraño y unos adorables ojos almendrados que destellaban inocencia... ¿Qué hacer?

Neji estaba al tanto de la vida de su prima, pero nunca se había involucrado en su círculo de amigos. Y ahora se arrepentía de haberse mantenido alejado porque la chica era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Shikamaru notó que sus amigos perdieron contacto con la realidad. Miró en la misma dirección en la que ellos y alguien llamó su atención. Rubia, piel clara, boca pequeña con labios bien definidos… Sus ojos eran tan azules… Debía acercarse a esa rubia que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta alta…

Es interesante la forma en la que el destino entrelaza los caminos de las personas de forma misteriosa. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que se diera entre ellos un intercambio de palabras, pero incluso para eso el destino ya tenía sus planes.

La lluvia comenzó a caer cuando no llevaban más de quince minutos caminando acompañados de la música. Al principio no fueron más que unas cuantas gotitas, pero pronto, el aguacero cayó sobre la comitiva. Fue gracioso que nadie se moviera de ahí.

Lo curioso fue que comenzara a llover justo cuando Sasuke se iba a acercar a Hinata, y ella, sin darse cuenta, se dirigió a sus amigas recordándoles que las toallas con las que deberían de secarse en cuanto regresaran se habían quedado colgadas en la terraza, donde las colgaron luego de haberse bañado, precisamente para que el sol de la tarde las secara. Así que, era obvio, que sus toallas estarían ahora mismo escurriendo litros de agua.

A Tenten e Ino les pareció divertido el hecho, pero Temari no le halló la gracia por ningún lado, porque además de que no le agradaba la idea de estar toda mojada, menos aún disfrutaba pensar que en cuanto llegaran como sopas, no habría una toalla caliente con la cual se pudiera secar y abrigar.

La chica de peculiares ojos color plata simplemente se divertía bajo la lluvia como pequeña. Desde que su madre falleció ella dejó de hacer las cosas que hubiesen correspondido a su edad. Se empeñó en cuidar a su hermanita y darle el calor de hogar que ella no sentía. Pero en ese preciso instante, con su larga cabellera escurriendo, con su ropa empapada y caminando sobre los charcos, Hinata Hyuuga no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto…

Un par de ojos negros no perdieron detalle de sus movimientos bajo la lluvia. Decidió esperar para acercarse, después de todo, la chica lucía tan feliz jugando con sus amigas… Sí, él debía conocerla…

Continuará…

Hola otra vez!

Pues así de rápido ya vamos por el quinto capítulo! Serán como quince en total y los subiré lo antes posible.

De nuevo, les doy las gracias por sus críticas y muestras de apoyo, es un verdadero placer compartir este mini fic con ustedes.

Sin más, me despido de momento, amenazando pronto con regresar.

Saludos!

Pily-chan.


End file.
